1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printing systems, and particularly to a method for printing on a curved surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer printers generally work with sheet media such as paper or transparencies. Distances from ink nozzles of the printer to the printing surface are constant because the printing surface of the paper is planar.
The typical printer cannot print on three-dimensional surfaces, due to the varying distance from nozzles of the printer to the printing surface. This results in image distortion and generally poor print quality.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for printing on a curved surface addressing the limitations described.